Asgard
Asgard is the home realm of the Asgardians. It is ruled by Odin the Allfather; other notable inhabitants include Thor, Loki, and Frigga. It is based on the Norse mythological world of the same name. Asgard is a celestial planetoid in an unknown part of the Marvel Universe. It is not a planet like Earth or Jotunheim, but is instead a flat, mystical realm filled with cliffs and waterfalls that pour out space. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Thor: The Dark World After the battle of New York City, Loki was sentenced by Odin to spend eternity in prison. Shortly after, Odin called Loki to talk. The all-father asked Loki if he had repented for his actions on Earth, Loki instead tried to justify his actions on Earth. Odin had no choice but to confirm his sentence. After Jane absorbed the Aether, Thor took her to Asgard for treatment. However, Asgardians healers didn't know what kind of infection they tried, they learned only when Odin arrived. Odin explained to Thor and Jane that infection was the Aether, an ancient force of infinite destruction. As a result of having the Aether in Asgard, the Dark Elves, led by Malekith attacked Asgard in order to retrieve the gem. During the battle, many asgardians gave their lives to protect Asgard, including Frigga, the Queen of Asgard. Later, Thor with the help of his friends and Loki took Jane out of Asgard in order to protect their home from Malekith. After defeating Malekith, Thor and his father had a talk in which Odin allowed his son to go to Earth. When Thor left the room, it is revealed that Odin was actually Loki disguised. Other appearances Video games ''Marvel vs. Capcom series Asgard appears as a playable stage in the Capcom crossover fighting games Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, its Ultimate update, and Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. In the latter game, due to the actions of Ultron-Sigma converging the Marvel and Capcom universes into a single universe, Asgard is merged with Abel City from Capcom's Mega Man X series to form Xgard, which Ultron-Sigma uses as his home base. Trivia *It is stated in The Avengers that Thor was able to get back to Earth thanks to the powers of Odin; however, Loki commented that Odin would have had to "summon up" a lot of "dark energy." This suggests that this action may be tiring, and possibly even dangerous or frowned upon by Odin, and was likely why the Bifrost meant so much to the Asgardians. * Asgard was mentioned by David Nolan in Once Upon a Time, ironically, he portrayed Fandral in the first Thor film. Gallery Asgard_DarkW.jpg Asgard.jpg Asgard-1-.png Thor - TDW - Asg.jpg thor-the-dark-world-concept-art.jpg thor-the-dark-world-concept-art2.jpg thor-the-dark-world-concept-art3.jpg thor-the-dark-world-concept-art4.jpg thor-the-dark-world-concept-art5.jpg thor-the-dark-world-concept-art6.jpg Asgard under attack TDW Concept Art 1.jpg Asgard under attack TDW Concept Art 2.jpg Thor - Asgard.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-4835.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-5018.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-5113.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-5187.jpg thor-dark-world-movie-screencaps.com-5204.jpg Category:The Avengers locations Category:Marvel Comics Category:Norse Mythology Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Category:Realms Category:Thor locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Planets Category:What If...?